Rejections
by JazzGirl123
Summary: All she wanted was a date with her crush, but no. Tadase had to choose today to be a total jerk. How in the world will she bounce back from rejection? Simple...show him what he's missing. Amuto, Nagi/Rima, Kukai/Yaya


**Rejections**

_**Summary: **__All she wanted was a date with her crush, but no. Tadase had to choose today to be total jerk._

…

The pink haired girl bounced nervously as she stood in the crowded hallway, her golden yellow eyes switching between her best friend and the cute blond boy a few feet away. The fifteen year old doubted he even knew she existed; she was no Victoria's Secret model and she hardly stood out with the plain navy blue and white uniform, even with her bright florescent hair. She was very plain, after all.

"Amu!"

Hinamori Amu was shaken from her thoughts as her best friend gave her an irritated look, hands on her hips. "Hm? Sorry Rima, what did you say?"

The small blonde haired girl gave her an exasperated look. "Why don't you just ask Tadase out?" Amu looked horrified by the question.

"I can't just go up and ask a guy out," she exclaimed. "What if he says no or worse, asks what my name is? I mean, if he doesn't know who I am, then imagine how humiliating that would be!"

Rima made a 'tsk' sound. "It's not that hard." The pinkette glared at her.

"Oh, yeah?" She challenged. "Then go and ask someone out."

The smaller girl shrugged. "Okay." She glanced around and grabbed onto the sleeve of the closest boy near her. "Nagi, do you want to go out with me to the movies this weekend?"

The long haired boy gave her a warm smile. "Sure, Rima. I'll see you there at six?"

She nodded and he walked off, a sort of dazed expression on his face as she turned back to Amu with a raised eyebrow. "See, it wasn't that hard."

Amu huffed. "That's not fair; you and Nagi know each other!"

"You and Tadase know each other," pointed out Rima. "And it's not like we hang out much, other than in our cooking class. You and Tadase have nearly all your classes together, minus French and gym. That's even more common ground."

"But," interrupted Amu. "That's the problem! If he rejects me, I'll have to see him every single day! It'll be so humiliating! Besides, maybe I won't even ask him out today; he looks very irritated about something. And of course asking a guy out is easy for you! You're very cute!"

Rima rolled her eyes as their other friend, Yaya, walked over. "Yaya, is asking a guy out hard?"

The younger girl shook her head. "Yaya doesn't think so, but then again, Yaya's never tried!" She looked around her like Rima did and her eyes lit up. The brunette cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted across the hall, "Kukai-kun, do you want to go out with me this weekend?" All eyes turned to her as her friends face palmed.

The soccer player looked up at her in surprise, one of his fangirls that he was talking to glared at Yaya with hatred as he shouted back, "Sure!" before resuming his conversation with her and his best friend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. There was a slight blush across his cheeks, something the blue haired boy picked up on.

Yaya turned back to Rima and Amu with a big smile. "Nope, it's not hard at all! Why did you ask?"

Amu scowled as the blonde explained, "Amu wants to ask Tadase out but she says it's too hard and that he might reject her."

"Why would someone reject Amu-chan?" Yaya exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Amu-chan is very cute and fun!"

"Thanks Yaya," replied the pinkette, her cheeks heating up. "Anyways, I can't believe you asked out Kukai like that."

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked.

"Well, one of his fangirls didn't look very happy," explained Amu. Rima sighed.

"Utau will get over it," she said icily. "The little know-it-all has all these boys chasing after her and she's always saying she's too busy with her singing career to date so she has no reason to complain anyways."

"Yeah," agreed Yaya as she dug out a piece of candy from her pocket. "Ooh, Yaya forgot she had that!" She popped the sweet in her mouth, her words muffled as she continued. "I think you should just go up there and ask him. And if that doesn't work out, Yaya thinks that Ikuto-kun likes you so you could always ask him." As predicted, Amu made a face.

"Ikuto?" She sounded appalled. "Don't be ridiculous, Yaya; why in the world would I ask out Ikuto? I don't even like the pervert!" Rima and Yaya exchanged looks. "What?" She demanded.

"Well, you're always talking about him," said Rima slowly. "So it's only reasonable that he's usually on your mind and therefore like him."

"I don't talk about him, I _complain _about him," argued the pink haired girl. "He's always in my face and sitting too close to me in French class or 'accidently' bumping into me in gym or in the halls and making perverted comments!"

"Yeah, we know," replied her friends in unison, rolling their eyes. Yaya popped another sweet into her mouth.

"Maybe it's his way of showing he likes you," she suggested. "I heard Nadeshiko say that he finds you cute." Amu blushed scarlet red, as predicted. "Does Nagi or Yoru say anything about him, Rima?"

"Yeah," replied the blonde, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Miki was telling me about her date with Yoru and how Ikuto was playing the violin for them. She said it was his idea, which means he's very romantic."

"Or he was chaperoning their date," cut in Yaya. "That means he's responsible too, which is a good quality." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Miki and Yoru are still in elementary school," she reminded them. "Of course they need a chaperone. Ikuto is Yoru's cousin so it makes sense that he would be the chaperone, even if he's not responsible-which, he's not."

"If he wasn't, he wouldn't be the school's top student aside from Kairi of course," Rima said. "So that means he's very smart too. I mean, has he ever missed a question in French?"

"…no," admitted Amu reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean he's into me at all!"

"Who's not into you?"

Amu jumped into the air, making her friends smirk as Ikuto himself suddenly appeared next to her. "I-Ikuto!"

"Yo," he greeted. "Now, who would be so insane as not to be into you?"

"I-It's none of your business!" Amu cursed herself for stuttering. The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Amu was worried Tadase might reject her," cut in Rima smoothly. "Yaya and I were telling her to just ask him out. In fact, she's doing that right now!" The blonde shoved her friend forward, earning a dirty look as Amu scowled and slowly made her way over to her crush. Once she was out of earshot, Rima smirked as she glanced at Ikuto. "You might want to standby…if my plan works out, you two will be going out this weekend with me and Nagi and Yaya and Kukai."

"…You're a lot more deceptive than people think," remarked Ikuto as Yaya started digging through his pockets for sweets. "Hey!"

Amu nervously walked through the crowd, feeling beads of sweat form as every eye seemingly turned to her. It was in her head of course, but it didn't feel like that at all. She stopped in front of Tadase's locker, where he was saying goodbye to his friend. He turned to her in surprise.

"Hello Hinamori-san," he greeted politely while his ruby eyes wandered around. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, good morning Tadase-kun," replied Amu, not noticing. "Ah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the concert in the park this weekend."

"Sorry," apologized Tadase. "My grandmother is visiting this weekend." He craned his neck to look around her quickly before returning his attention back to her.

"Oh, what about the aquarium next weekend?" Amu suggested, feeling her confidence build. He hadn't exactly said no, after all. "They're doing a really neat dolphin show!"

"Sorry, but I'm not a fan of dolphins," replied the blond haired boy. "I'm actually kind of wary around water because of an accident when I was younger."

"Hm, then maybe we can go to the library after school today?" Amu asked. "I really don't understand the homework for chemistry."

"Me neither," replied Tadase, his polite smile strained just a bit. Oblivious as ever, she didn't notice. "Maybe you can ask sensei about it."

"Right," said Amu absently, running out of ideas. "Well, what about the movies this weekend? Rima and Nagihiko are going, along with Yaya and Kukai." She was starting to understand though, from the smirks the girls were giving and the snickers from the boys nearby.

"Like I said before, my grandmother is visiting," Tadase sounded impatient. "I'm sorry, Hinamori-san, but I really don't have time for dating at the moment." Just then, Yamabuki Saaya bounced over and kissed Tadase on the cheek before giving a small triumphant smirk in Amu's direction.

"Hey, Tadase-kun," she greeted cheerfully, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I can't wait for our date this weekend!"

Amu was annoyed now. She knew Tadase was rejecting her and even being polite about it but if he was already dating someone, he could have just said so! His grandmother probably wasn't even visiting!

The blond looked sincerely apologetic, aware as everyone else that all eyes were on them. "I'm sorry, Hinamori-san." Saaya stuck her tongue out when he wasn't looking.

Amu forced herself to smile, mentally hitting herself for being so stupid. She glanced back at her friends who were with their dates, all four giving her sympathetic looks. Ikuto was standing there as well, his arms crossed as he scowled in Tadase's direction. Why would he be scowling? Amu wondered. Then she remembered what Yaya and Rima had said to her earlier and smiled brightly at Tadase.

"It's okay," she replied, know aware of the somewhat dead silence that had taken over the usually bustling hall. Even a few teachers had come out to see what was happening. "I understand, Tadase. I'll ask someone else to go to the concert with me!" She patted her pink hair and gave a cute expression, beaming at him before walking away. If she looked back, she would have seen Tadase blush while looking rueful. Saaya was scowling.

Amu walked back to her friends and knowing everyone was watching her, she announced, "He rejected me, you guys. Can I still join you for the movies this weekend?"

"S-sure," replied Rima, taken aback by her friend's sudden composure. It was very unlike her character and not included in her plan. "But I thought you were going to the concert in the park."

"Oh, I am," replied Amu cheerfully. "But I don't need a date for that, unless I find someone who wants to go. So, can I go to the movies with you?"

"Yeah," immediately said Yaya. "But won't Amu-chan be lonely while we're on our dates?"

The pink haired girl shrugged and looked around for show. "Ikuto, do you want to go to the movies with me?" Everyone sucked in their breath, stunned considering it was no secret the pinkette wasn't a fan of the violinist. Ikuto looked shocked as well but he quickly replaced the shock with a small, smug smirk as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Her face instantly turned red.

"Sure, Amu-koi," he replied in his low, husky voice.

"H-Hey, what's with the 'koi'?" Amu demanded. "I-It's just one date!"

Ikuto shrugged, still smirking. "But won't that lead to a second date, and a third, and a fourth, and so on?" Amu flushed.

"N-no!" She immediately replied before muttering, "Maybe."

If possible, Ikuto's smirk grew. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"S-Shut up," shouted Amu, her face bright red as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him down the hall. "Hurry up, we're going to be late for French." Ikuto merely grinned and allowed her to drag him, throwing a peace sign to their friends who were shaking their heads with big grins on their faces as well.

Saaya stomped her foot angrily, wishing she hadn't asked Tadase out. If she hadn't, he would be going with Amu and she might have had a chance with Ikuto! She was clearly prettier than the pinkette and therefore, a better match for the blue haired hunk!

Tadase sighed sadly, watching the newest couple go off. Everyone kept saying he had better get up the courage and ask Amu out before she was taken but he didn't listen, thinking she would reject him. He had decided to give up on her, agreeing to go out with Saaya. If he had known Amu would ask him out the next day, he wouldn't have accepted! Worse, she probably hated him for lying. Why didn't he just tell her he already had a date?

Rima smiled smugly as her hand slipped into Nagi's. "I told you guys they would eventually get together."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Kukai, rolling his eyes as he handed Yaya another piece of candy. She kissed his cheek in delight before ripping open the silver wrapping. "I knew they would, but I never expected Amu to be the one to ask him out."

"Well, if Ikuto asked she probably wouldn't have said yes," pointed out Nagi. "In fact, she would probably think he was teasing her-and he would probably say a perverted comment too, and turn him down. It has been a regular routine for them for nearly six years."

"Oh well," cut in Yaya, moving the sweet around in her mouth. "I guess what's important is that they're together now. Amu-chan won't admit to anyone or herself, but she does like Ikuto."

"Well, duh," stated Rima, rolling her eyes. "You do realize we have to deal with them in the theatres, don't you?"

"No we don't," interrupted Kukai, smirking. "We agreed they could come, we never said anything about being in the same theatre."

"Kukai's mean, but smart!"

"…D-Don't sound _too _surprised, Yaya…"

**...**

Five years later, a newly wedded Ikuto and Amu sat in their home with her in his lap as they watched the video from the wedding. Ikuto nuzzled his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I still can't believe you agreed to marry me," he laughed softly into her skin, his words causing her neck to buzz. She blushed. "I was sure you would run away as soon as the kiddy king confessed his love to you." Amu placed her hands over his lovingly.

"Don't be silly, Ikuto," she replied. "Tadase had his chance back in high school; if he really wanted to go out with me, he wouldn't have lied to me. Besides, I had asked you out didn't I?"

"So, what I'm hearing is that you chose me over him?" Ikuto remarked, smirking. His new wife rolled her eyes, making a 'tsk' sound.

"Of course I did, you idiot," she snapped. They sat in silence for a few moments before she let out a soft laugh. "You know, all through the reception, Rima kept telling everyone that she told me so. It was only because Nagi whisked her away that she shut up."

"Yeah, Yoru and Kukai were giving me knowing looks all night," replied Ikuto, laughing quietly. "Then the little brat I call my cousin asked how many kids we were going to have."

"…well, how many _do _you want to have?" Amu asked nervously. The blue haired male kissed her neck softly.

"How many times do you want to go through it?" He asked in response, laughing at her instant blush. "After all this time, I can still make you blush like a tomato."

"S-Shut up, Ikuto," exclaimed Amu as she returned her attention back to the video. "Did you know that Kukai proposed to Yaya the other day?"

Ikuto snorted. "Yeah, he told me. He said she only agreed if he bought her a bunch of candy."

"She did say that," replied the pink haired girl, giggling. "But I think everybody knew she would have said yes anyways. How long do you think until Nagi proposes to Rima?"

"Hm, I'd give it a few years or so."

"…he already proposed, didn't he?"

"Yup, last month or so."

"And Rima didn't tell me?!"

"Well, you were Bridezilla for the last six months," replied Ikuto calmly, squeezing her gently. "Personally, I think it was all a waste."

"What?" Amu exclaimed, offended. "Why?"

Ikuto smirked. "Well, for one, my eyes were only on you tonight and I didn't even see the decorations." His wife blushed again. "Second, you didn't invite the kiddy king."

"Hm, why would you want him there?" Amu asked, confused. "I thought you didn't like him." Her husband smiled.

"Well, if it weren't for him and his rejections that day," he explained. "You never would have asked me out and who knows where we would be then? God knows you would never admit to liking me." Amu didn't bother arguing, knowing that he was right. "I love you, Amu-koi."

The pink haired girl laughed. "You know, I never gave you my permission to call me that."

Ikuto chuckled against her skin. "Now, now, Amu-koi. You said it was only one date and I said if it ever became more than that, I could call you that. Well, last time I checked, becoming my wife was definitely more than one date."

She sighed. "Whatever, Ikuto." They sat in silence, watching the video. They both chuckled as Yaya threw a tantrum when Amu's younger sister, Ami, took the last sweet off the plate. The newly weds stayed up late, just relishing in the presence of each other.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm."

"I'm glad Tadase rejected me too."

There were no words needed for the tender kiss Amu gave her new husband, her one and only love, said everything that needed to be said.

…

**Aw, isn't that sweet! Second Shugo Chara fic, right here! Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara. **

**Okay, in this story, I made my dislike (not hate, but not love) for Utau and Tadase clear right? I have nothing against them really, except Tadase complicates things for Amuto and Kukai should be with me (since I can't have Ikuto). I don't ship Yaya and Kukai either but you know, why not? **

**So, anyhow, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review and you told me how I did. I'm really obsessed with Shugo Chara (mostly Ikuto and Amu) right now, even though I finished both the anime and the manga weeks ago. Better than sobbing over Deathly Hallows, I guess. **

**In case you're wondering where I got my inspiration from, I'll tell you. I was bored in class today so I was thinking of my life and how I wish I had done things differently and whatnot. We all do that, admit it. Anyways, my mind wandered to eighth grade when I was taking Spanish One. We had watched this complementary video that comes with the teacher textbook and this girl kept trying to ask this guy out but he kept rejecting her. So, in the end, she sort of shrugged and said "Fine, I'll go ask David" (in Spanish, obviously) and let down her hair and took off her square rimmed glasses, showing she was actually really pretty. The guy was like dropping his jaw, stuttering as he watched her go off. It was pretty funny, actually. So, yeah. That's how I became inspired for this. So I don't own **_**Expresate **_**or however it's spelled either.**

**Okay, Imma shut up now.**

…

**And…scene. (Don't ask; I'm weird)**


End file.
